


Un malinconico tramonto color rame

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 032. Tramonto</a></p><p>[...] più che nelle fronde gialle e rosse degli alberi del parco dell’Ouran, Takashi poteva accorgersene dal sole che tramontava all’orizzonte mentre uscivano dalla riunione del Club, quando, solo un paio di mesi prima, a quell’ora era ancora giorno pieno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un malinconico tramonto color rame

L’inverno si stava avvicinando: più che nelle fronde gialle e rosse degli alberi del parco dell’Ouran, Takashi poteva accorgersene dal sole che tramontava all’orizzonte mentre uscivano dalla riunione del Club, quando, solo un paio di mesi prima, a quell’ora era ancora giorno pieno.

Honey gli camminava davanti, canticchiando, e lui poteva vedere una delle orecchie rosa di Usa-chan che balzellavano ad ogni passo di suo cugino: i raggi del sole, rossi e arancio, riverberavano sui capelli biondi, infiammandoli di un lucente color rame; e poi, di colpo, si rese conto che era autunno e, in primavera, ci sarebbero stati gli esami di stato, i loro anni scolastici sarebbero finiti e non avrebbe più potuto rivedere il tramonto riflettersi sulla testa di Mitsukuni mentre tornavano a casa da scuola, perché l’università avrebbe portato via il tempo ad entrambi e chissà dove sarebbero stati tutti e due, l’anno successivo, in una sera di fine autunno con un tramonto come quello. Non ci sarebbe stata la cartella di suo cugino da portare, né le orecchie rosa di Usa-chan a riverberare di arancio nell’aria rossastra e umida, né la macchina ad attenderli entrambi per riportarli a casa.

E tutto quello gli parve spaventosamente triste.


End file.
